Faith and Hope
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: De pequeños aprendemos a creer en Santa pero cuando crecemos lo olvidamos y guardamos en el baúl de los recuerdos, perdiendo con él la fe en los milagros ¿podrá Sakura volver a creer? Kakasaku oneshot marryxismero xD


Holaaaaaa! Feliz navidad gente!! Espero la estén pasando estupendamente de vacaciones 3 aquí les dejo con el fic.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Las calles teñidas de blanco, el aire frío y las risas de fondo junto a las cancioncitas pegajosas que acompañaban la época era suficiente para que a Sakura se le escapara una sonrisa a pesar de que se sintiera desfallecer interiormente.

Acomodó su bufanda y se encaminó al pequeño departamento que residía desde hacía ya 3 años, entró al edificio que mantenía una fachada antigua pero bien cuidada, subió con lentitud los escalones que la llevarían al segundo piso donde vivía. Al llegar, con pesadez abrió la puerta mientras la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios se esfumaba en una mueca de tristeza y dolor.

Sin sus padres.

Sin su compañero, perdido entre su venganza

Sin Naruto, entrenando por algún lugar.

Con un amor más imposible que el que alguna vez le profesó a Sasuke.

Y para rematar: Sin la única persona que la pudo mantener ocupada, que por cierto se encontraba más melancólica que ella y seguramente ahogada en el Alcohol.

Se recostó en la cama sin quitarse la ropa, cerró sus ojos esperando que el viejito de barba blanca fuera real y al menos cumpliese uno de sus deseos aquella Nochebuena y sin querer, pensando en eso quedó dormida.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Se acurrucó buscando más calor, porque de repente el frío había aumentado, trató de buscar sus cobijas pero recordó que estaban aún guardadas en su armario, así que no tuvo otra opción que levantarse para buscarlas. Cuando lo hizo notó porque su habitación se convirtió en un pequeño refrigerador: la ventana estaba abierta.

Algo molesta y con el entrecejo fruncido se acercó para cerrarla …

**-Hohoho! Sakuritaa! Feliz navidad! **

Con la repentina aparición del Shinobi no pudo evitar trastabillar y caer de culo al piso

**-¿Kakashi?-**abrió los ojos, impresionada al distinguir la máscara debajo la barba y el ojo del sharingan cerrado.

**-¿Kakashi? ¿el copynin?**-la muchacha asintió**-¿El shinobi más sexy de Konoha?-**por inercia continuó asintiendo**-¿del que estás profundamente enamorada?-**asintió sumida en su mundo hasta que….

**-¡Eso último no es cierto**!-gritó sonrojada.

**-¿Lo de sexy o que estás enamorada?** –colocó un dedo sobre su barbilla haciéndole lucir confundido e infinitamente tierno tanto que Sakura estuvo a punto de decirle que ambas cosas eran ciertas, pero su inner la rescató.

**-Ninguna de las dos Shaaaanaroo! Eres un pervertido egocéntrico Kakashi! **

**-Ya te dije, no soy ese ninja sexy que te robó el corazón, soy Santa hohoho** –reía mientras se acariciaba su inexistente barriga.

Sakura negó resignada y muy sonrojada sin saber qué hacer con el shinobi más que seguirle la corriente hasta que se cansara y actuara con "normalidad".

**-Entonces, Santa ¿a qué has venido aquí? ¿Fui una buena niña este año?-**le cuestionó con una sonrisa, genuinamente divertida con las locuras del peliplateado.

**-Hohoho, te has portado muy bien salvando vidas en el hospital y has cumplido con todas tus misiones…-**la expresión del Shinobi cambió a una algo más divertida mientras buscaba algo dentro de su saco**-Pero dudé cuando supe que intentaste quemar uno de los maravillosos tomos de icha icha de tu sensual sensei**. –A la muchacha le bajó una gota por la nuca.-**Pero Kashi –chan te perdonó así que aquí tienes Sakurita Hohohohoho**- volvió a reír acariciando su abdomen.

**-¿Kashi-chan**?-dejó escapar una risita por el sobrenombre antes de dedicarse a abrir el regalo que "santa" le trajo-**Esto…es… es imposible**!-sus ojos abiertos derramaban lágrimas a pesar de que sus labios seguían curvos en una sonrisa triste, sus dedos acariciaron las figuras de los cinco Shinobis que posaban con ella en una foto detrás de un marco que indudablemente había sido hecho por Yamato. **-Kaka… digo santa**-se limpio los ojos antes de continuar – **esto nunca ha pasado-**agachó su cabeza, mientras las gotas caían brillando en la oscuridad-**ni nunca pasará … ¿es una broma?…** -levantó el rostro, colérica lista para propinarle uno de sus tan formidables puñetazos a su antiguo maestro, deteniéndose en seco al notar un hilo rojo atado a su dedo meñique, lo siguió con la mirada hasta ver donde terminaba: atado en uno de los dedos enfundados en unos guantes de cuero, del ahora Kakashi uniformado **.-Kakashi… ¿Qué es esto? **

**-Sakurita, no pierdas las esperanzas**- escuchó la voz del otro lado de la habitación encontrándose con el Peliblanco vestido de santa**-Si caes abatida, tus sueños caerán también…Feliz navidad ¡! Hhohohohooh**-santa se desvaneció en una nube de humo que fue arrastrada por una fuerte corriente de aire que cerró con fuerza la ventana, volteó en busca de Kakashi pero no encontró a nadie, miró hacia su cama sin poder ver nada y escuchó nuevamente las ventanas estrellándose, el sonido de cristales chocar contra el piso y abrió los ojos viendo como aunque tenue, la luz había regresado a su habitación cubierta por la penumbra nocturna, se levantó agitada mirando a todas partes en busca de Kakashi y el santa shinobi pero no encontró a nadie, salvo un paquetito plateado con un lazo rojo y una tarjeta.

Sus mejillas se encendieron al ver a nombre de quien estaba firmada la tarjeta.

"_Kakashi Hatake" _

Abrió el paquete y encontró una hoja doblada en cuatro, la sacó y se impresionó al solo encontrar dos líneas cubiertas con la letra de Kakashi, pequeñas y separadas, pidiéndole ir al monumento a los caídos de Konoha donde, prometía darle su verdadero regalo de navidad.

Sin desperdiciar tiempo en abrigarse, puesto que se había quedado dormida con la ropa de calle, salió por la ventana, prometiéndose cobrarle con creces el cristal al copynin. Con rapidez saltó por los techos llegando pronto al bosque y luego a la piedra, encontrando allí, únicamente el pedazo de roca.

Realmente no se impresionaba al saber que el Ninja copia llegaba tarde a uno de sus citatorios.

Esperó, paciente mientras observaba los nombres de los valientes que entregaban sus vidas por la villa, notando que este año, como los anteriores la lista era más larga.

**-Yo!** –se sobresaltó al escuchar el saludo, pero al darse la vuelta y enfrentarlo, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar su sueño y a Kakashi con ropas de santa.

**-Feliz navid…-**no pudo pronunciar nada más puesto que en un inesperado movimiento del Shinobi sus labios fueron cautivos de la boca masculina quien experta se encargó de que la chica saliera de la impresión y se dejara llevar por el beso.

**-Feliz Navidad Sakura**.-Dijo al separarse de ella mientras subía su máscara. –**Hace tiempo quería decirte esto, pero no soy muy bueno con las palabras.**-su ojo visible se curvó y la silueta de la boca sobre la máscara mostraban una sonrisa.

La chica aún en un estado de shock pos-beso no se creía lo que acababa de suceder, su corazón galopaba como caballo desbocado y sus labios ardían.

**-Sakura**-La llamó esta vez poniendo una cara de seriedad que solamente en misiones demostraba**-¿correspondes a mis sentimientos?**

La mandíbula de Sakura casi llega al suelo de la impresión, pero gracias al pellizco mental que le dio su inner pudo reaccionar.

-**Kakashi yo…yo…-**no sabía que decir ni por donde comenzar, tantas cosas que le quiso gritar y no tuvo ni el valor ni la oportunidad y ahora que le tenía enfrente confesándole de alguna manera muda, que la quería, no podía, pero aún así no dejaría escapar el valor y la adrenalina que ardían en sus venas, dándole el coraje necesario para caminar hasta él, bajarle la máscara y esta vez iniciar ella el beso, insegura, temblorosa e inexperta pero llena de sentimiento, rosó sus labios contra los de él siendo correspondida. Cuando se separaron, no pudo evitar preguntar:

**-¿Por qué…?** - no hizo falta terminar.

**-Pues…. Sonará algo gracioso, pero soñé con un sujeto muy parecido a mí vestido de santa que me hizo recapacitar sobre algunas cosas y al final, me dijo que aquí, en la piedra de los caídos encontraría mi regalo de navidad.** -Sakura se abrazó a Kakashi mientras él le rodeaba la cintura, ambos felices**.-y a pesar de lo ridículo del sujeto, le estoy muy agradecido por mi regalo de navidad. **

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Otro año más y otra navidad, donde recordaba aquel sueño y no dejaba de pensar de que aunque fuera víctima constante de las malas noticias también era afortunada y llena de bendiciones puesto que de una u otra manera su sueño se había convertido en realidad.

Tomó la fotografía que tenía en el estante de la sala donde, se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto sumergidos en una discusión, Yamato resignado puesto que no los pudo detener a tiempo, Sai sonriendo a la cámara mientras Itachi (quién para sorpresa de todos volvió con Sasuke) le ponía dos dedos detrás de la cabeza simulando cuernitos, Kakashi el ahora Hokage de la villa le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Sakura y ella sonreía, dichosa de saber que Santa si existía en su corazón y que los deseos si tienes la suficiente fe se cumplen, como se había cumplido el de ella de permanecer junto a sus seres amados.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Waaaaaaa estoy muy feliz terminé mi fic número 40 antes del plazo que nos habíamos propuesto la bruja y yo 3

Ya sé que está XD más meloso que la miel pero buej! Espero le guste, este fic se los quiero dedicar a Sherrice adjani (bruja!!), a Kenka( bicho malévolo!!) y a Scarlet jade (hija mea!) y sin duda a todas las fans del Kakasaku ¡! Les deseo felices fiestas y un próspero año nuevo!!


End file.
